


Welcome home

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Carlos has to come home from the lab early and Cecil makes clear he has some alone time in mind.





	Welcome home

The lab had been evacuated after a suspicious delivery to Big Rico’s that had the secret police searching the premises for wheat. Cecil had been quite delighted with the news hoping that it would mean some personal time with his favorite scientist, and husband, Carlos. But to his disappointment Carlos was absorbed in a project at the kitchen table. 

“Oh Carlos, I’m home.”

Carlos didn’t look up but waved one hand warmly and said what must have been meant to be ‘Cecil’ but came out as more of a grumble. Cecil furrowed his brow and looked around the kitchen. One of his husbands lab coats was laying on the back of the couch and he shrugged it on. 

“You seem pretty busy.”

Carlos nodded and continued what he was doing. Cecil decided to up the ante. He feigned a sad voice and sat on the kitchen counter. 

“I was lonely at the station.”

Carlos barely glanced up.

“Well you are home now poot.”

Cecil huffed and looked around the room then back at his husband. He hopped off the counter and sat next to Carlos just close enough their legs touched.

“Not that kind of lonely.”

“Oh?”

Carlos didn’t look up this time but he leaned against Cecil a little. That usually meant he was ok with touch and Cecil grinned. 

“Yeah…”

He ran his hand up Carlos’ thigh.

“Oh!”

Carlos looked up now but didn’t pull away.

“That kind of lonely.”

Cecil nodded and leaned forward kissing Carlos and moving closer by draping one of his legs over one of Carlos’.

“Come to bed?”

Carlos nodded vigorously knocking his glasses out of place in the process. Cecil giggled and pulled Carlos up and into another kiss.

“Now that is the welcome home I was hoping for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll like it!! Please leave comments!!


End file.
